Don't Even Try Vs LoL at Bowditch(saturday march 26, 2011)
Been a while since I've done one of these, and once again, this is just my opinion, feel free to disagree or add to it. This is in regards to the blockade on Saturday March 26, 2011 by Don't even Try Vs LoL at Bowditch. I was jobbing with DET, so this is mainly based on my views of them, with some LoL comments added in. From what I saw, DET's navvers weren't very aggressive and spent too much time waiting for LoL ships to make a move rather than going after the LoL ships. There also didn't seem to be a lot of communication between DET's navvers on the board as they tended to isolate rather than work together. It seemed to me that the navvers were going for individual glory rather than for the glory of the flag. They also kept sending their WBs after LoL's WFs, why I don't know, but one on one the WB is usually gonna lose every time, although they eventually started co ordinating better. They had decent navving from time to time, and also a lot of very bad navving, at one point one of the navvers trapped themselves into a rock pile and tried to shoot through the small rocks at a LoL WF, who didn't move into range so it was a wasted effort. They also had a WF sink one of their own WBs, after shooting it almost to full damage. The good of the kade was at first they didn't use the calling all hand feature much, but later on they overused it. They also had very quick reload times after a ship was sunk, so not too much time was spent standing on docks waiting for a ship, although when they started filling WFs it started getting slower at filling. The pay remained fairly close, although in the later rounds it took a jump upwards. The Jobbing numbers were fairly even, although LoL's jobbing number took a bit of a jump upwards when the previous kade finished. LoL seemed content to play catchup for the first two rounds, though they managed to catch up and win the first round, they fell too far behind in the second round to catch up, so DET ended up winning that round. Though LoL had better teamwork from the getgo, it got a bit weak in the second round, but they recovered for the third round. There were third parties popping in and out the entire kade, which to me is annoying, as it should be just between the two flags contending, rather than just some random flag deciding they want to play. It's fine for BK kades, but pvp kades should just consist of the two flags(or more if more drop a chest)on the kade board with no outside interference. When DET started loading WFs, they sent at least one undermanned(43) which meant it didn't do much good other than basically as a sponge for cannon balls. In the third round DET went back to their first round tactics, so consequently they ended up losing the round and pulled out of the kade. I don't know if they ran out of poe, or ships or stock, or a combination of them. In conclusion it was a decent kade, although it could have been better, it also could have been a lot worse. I think flags that drop on larges should be ready to contend to the very end, if they can't afford pay raises and such they should focus solely on outposts and mediums or try to get a paycap/jobber cap set up before hand.